He Waits
by Carmielle
Summary: People often question why Naruto refuses to give up on Sasuke. Could be taken as Naruto/Sasuke or just friendship. First fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Really guys? Do I look like Masashi Kishimoto to you? No, I don't fucking own Naruto, or any of the characters.**

* * *

I Wait

People often question why Naruto refuses to give up on Sasuke.

Naruto tends to find this rather offensive. He was very, very angry when he found out that his friends had been planning to kill Sasuke. Very angry. He doesn't think his friends have any idea how much. He reckons they should be grateful. Ignorance is bliss, after all. But then, he really does want them to understand:

Naruto doesn't know how to survive without Sasuke.

It's not that he'll break down if Sasuke isn't there with him. He's already proved that that's not true. He needs the idea, the knowledge, that Uchiha Sasuke acknowledges a 'dead last' as his biggest rival. He needs to know that Sasuke is still there to measure himself against because, honestly, who are they without each other?

Sasuke is... well, it's almost impossible for Naruto to sum up how he feels; after all, how do you explain how you feel to someone else when you don't understand your feelings yourself?

But Naruto needs Sasuke to survive. And that is all he needs to understand to keep on fighting.

If only everyone else could understand that. Everyone knows that Naruto protects his precious people.

What they don't seem to get is that Sasuke is one of Naruto's precious people. In fact, he's probably the most precious. In a world where you kill to make a living, you would kill to have someone to understand you. And Naruto and Sasuke do understand each other. Every last tear, every smile, they understand, even if Sasuke does refuse to admit it. And honestly, that is all that Naruto has ever needed.

He's just still trying to figure out how to get it.

And so he waits.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this is a different version of the first 'I Wait'. They start and end the same way, but they are different. I hope you enjoy them.**

**Disclaimer: *insert witty comment here* I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

I Wait

People often question why Naruto refuses to give up on Sasuke.

Inside, Naruto is laughing. Pissed off, yes, but laughing as well.

Because he has the memories. Because he knows Sasuke, probably better than anyone else (apart from his bastard brother), because he was Sasuke's best friend, because he was Sasuke's rival, his opponent, because he loves him...

Naruto has to wonder how no one has noticed that last bit.

He thinks that Shikamaru might suspect it. What with the looks he keeps throwing Naruto's way, and the way he thought that Naruto would protect Sasuke from them... maybe he's just imagining it. But if anyone was going to figure it out, it would be the genius.

Actually, right now Naruto doesn't care whether Shikamaru (or the others) know about his feelings for his best friend. To be honest, he's really quite angry with them. All of them. Because really, if they truly did believe in him, why were they trying to kill a man (Naruto can't think of him as a boy; neither of them have been children for a long time now) who Naruto swore he would save? Why didn't they tell him about their plans if they trusted him so much? Why did they accuse him of protecting Sasuke?

Although if it really came to it, he probably would stand up to them if Sasuke really needed it. Only if his life depended on it or something along those lines, but he would, and that's what counts.

But Naruto can't actually tell them why he won't give up on Sasuke. It's private, and he knows that Sasuke would kill him (possibly literally, with the way things have been going recently) if he told them. But he has his reason, and that's enough.

_Two boys, together in the torrential rain. The blonde is lying on the ground, seemingly unaffected by the downpour around him. The other stands imperiously over him, trying not to show how badly injured he is. He has to admit though, as he falls to his knees, viscously coughing blood, that his rival has improved a lot. The red chakra is a mystery for another time; he must leave. But he leaves something behind: a whisper, carried on the wind and almost completely muted by the rain, but deafening to the boy thought unconscious. _

_'Wait for me.'_

And so he waits.


End file.
